Scarlet Winter
by vampoof94
Summary: Going to be a series of one-shots about Erza, Lucy, and their daughter Amber doing things for winter as a family :D ErLu/LuZa
1. Snowball Fight

**AN: Yay I have snow on the ground and taught my little brother how to make a snowball today! Plus it gave me this idea and I don't feel as sick anymore, so hopefully I can get back to writing my stories :D I love how this turned out...and I just love Amber! XD **

Lucy stopped and stretched her arms. She was cold and just wanted to curl up under a blanket for the rest of the day, but she had told Erza she would shovel their sidewalk today. She sighed and put her hands on the handle and then leaned her head on her hands. She loved winter so much, but the shoveling sucked.

'_I wonder when the girls will be home..._' Lucy thought quietly. She resumed her work and smiled as Erza and their daughter, Amber, came running up to the house.

"Don't run! You're going to fall." Lucy scolded as Erza swept her off her feet and kissed her.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty good at running through snow." Erza grinned and set Lucy back down on her feet. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah lots." Lucy laughed. Erza took the shovel from her and started pushing her towards the house. "Hey!" Lucy turned and started pushing against Erza. They both slipped and tumbled to the snowy ground. Lucy started laughing and Erza pushed Lucy onto her back and started kissing her. Lucy enjoyed it until a thought hit her. She pushed Erza away with a blush. "Amber. How was school?" Lucy leaned against Erza and smiled at their daughter.

"It was fun. We got to go play in the snow!"

"That's great!"

"Are you and mommy playing the snow too?"

"Ah...something like that..." Lucy blushed. Erza chuckled and kissed Lucy's cheek.

"How about you tell your mother more about school inside."

"Erza I'm shoveling."

"Go make hot coco."

"Why can't you?"

"Because yours tastes so much better." Erza grinned and Lucy finally nodded.

"Fine." Lucy rose up and helped Erza to her feet. "I'll go make it. You sure are bossy."

"Sure am princess."

"Yup you're the man of the house Erza." Lucy laughed and Erza pouted. Lucy sighed and kissed Erza's cheek. "I'll make you some hot coco to make you feel better...beautiful." Lucy grinned when Erza perked up. Amber shuffled in the snow waiting for her parents to stop being all mushy.

"Can we play outside?" Amber asked quietly.

"Sure, but Erza can play with you right now. I need to finish what I started before making hot coco." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Erza and grabbed the shovel. They both knew Lucy hated shoveling, but she wanted to help out. Erza sighed and picked Amber up. Lucy shook her head as they knocked icicles down from the roof. "Stop knocking those down. Sooner or later one of you are going to get hit." Lucy felt one hit her head and she puffed her cheeks out in exasperation as her wife and child ignored her. She continued her shoveling when she heard Erza explaining how to make a perfect snowball to Amber. Lucy smiled and scooped up the last of the snow. She felt something hit the back of her head and turned to see Erza whistling while Amber laughed. Lucy smirked and put the shovel down. She picked up some snow and made her own snowball before throwing it in Erza's face. The knight shook the snow off her face and gave an icy stare to her beloved. Amber stared at her parents. She already knew where this was leading to. Every time her parents looked at each other like that, they would start an all out war. Lucy took off running to the back of the house and Erza laughed evilly.

"Amber watch how I take down your mother." Erza picked up some snow and made a snowball. Amber smiled as she followed Erza to the back. They didn't see Lucy anywhere, but they knew she was there. Amber sat down on her swing and watched the war between her mothers. Erza heard something and turned to see Lucy trying to escape. She threw her snowball and it hit Lucy's leg. The blonde stuck her tongue out and hit Erza with a snowball of her own. Erza darted after the girl and slid on a patch of ice. She flew backwards and landed flat on her back. "That totally sucked..."

"I told you so!" Lucy jumped over Erza and used the ice to slide away. "You shouldn't run." Erza grunted and pushed herself up. She dove behind a bush as a couple snowballs flew at her. She could hear both Lucy and Amber laughing.

"Not fair!" Erza shouted. "You can't just bring our daughter into this Lucy. It's between you and me."

"You're a much better fighter than this Erza!"

"I'm so going to take you down Lucy." Erza grinned and started forming a plan in her head. She had to trick them somehow. She quietly shrugged out of her coat and set it on the ground, so it would look like she was laying down. She then crawled away to sneak up on the girls. Lucy was staring at the bush, but saw no movement. Amber crept up to it, and picked the coat up.

"Mom! The bush ate mommy!" Amber yelled. Lucy started to walk forward when a pair of arms dragged her to the ground. She cried out and Erza stared down into Lucy's eyes.

"I win Lucy Heartfilia Scarlet." Erza bent down and kissed Lucy and then looked at Amber. "Could you go put the shovel away Amber?"

"Yep!" Amber took off running and Erza laughed darkly. Lucy gulped.

"What are you going to do...?" Lucy felt Erza lifting her shirt. She squirmed and tried to roll away, when Erza shoved snow down the front of Lucy's pants. Lucy jumped up and Erza laughed at Lucy jumping around. Amber came around the house.

"What's going on?"

"Oh your mommy just got snow in her pants." Erza smirked and got up. She patted Amber's head and watched as Lucy ran in the house. "Don't run Lucy."

"Shut it." Lucy slipped and fell on her face. "Ow...little help?" Erza bent down and patted Lucy's rear before taking Lucy's boots off. "Thanks..." Lucy said as she sat up.

"Amber go change into something dry."

"Okay!" Amber ran up the stairs and Erza threw Lucy over her shoulder.

"Hey! I can walk you know."

"Oh I know, but I won our little war and I want to do this."

"You already shoved snow down my pants...which melted and is now making my pants uncomfortable..."

"I can fix that." Erza shut their bedroom door and dropped Lucy onto the bed. Lucy shook her head and unbuttoned her pants, but Erza moved her hands and removed Lucy's pants and underwear. Lucy blushed and used her hands to cover herself. Erza laughed and walked over to the dresser and grabbed dry clothes for Lucy and herself. She tossed Lucy's clothes to her and started undressing. Lucy sighed and pulled on her clothes before walking over to Erza and wrapping her arms around her. Erza smiled and turned in Lucy's embrace. "Can I put my shirt on?"

"Not just yet. I want a kiss because you were mean to me earlier."

"All right...I guess I did start the war..." Erza chuckled and leaned in and kissed Lucy. The blonde deepened the kiss and pushed Erza back against the dresser. Lucy pulled away and gave a quick peck on Erza's lips before turning and walking out of the bedroom. Erza chuckled and threw her shirt on. "I have a feeling she's going to want more later...what with that kiss..." Erza grabbed a blanket and walked downstairs where Lucy and Amber were making hot coco. She walked up to them and kissed the top of Amber's head before stealing a cookie from Lucy's hand.

"Erza that was mine."

"It's tasty." Erza smiled and Amber laughed before taking a cookie and handing it to Lucy.

"Here you go mommy."

"Aww thank you sweetie. You're much nicer than your mean mother." Lucy felt Erza spank her and turned to give her a warning look. "Amber do you mind taking the cookies to the living room?"

"Nope. I can do it!" Amber grinned a goofy grin like Erza's and carried the plate into the next room. Lucy shook her head.

"Now our daughter has your grin...I'm going to suffer."

"Aww now I know you love my grin." Erza replied as she showed her toothy grin. Lucy couldn't help but to smile and pull Erza down for a kiss.

"Damn I love you." Lucy said as she hugged Erza tightly. Erza hugged her back and kissed her head.

"You know I love you too. I'm pretty sure that's why I asked you to marry me." Erza replied softly. "Let's go sit by the fire with our daughter."

"Yeah." Lucy smiled and they grabbed the hot coco before walking side by side into the living room where Amber was waiting for them.

"I call middle!" Amber shouted happily. Lucy watched as Erza tackled the girl and they started a tickle war. Lucy laughed and sat beside them. A couple minutes later they settled down and Erza wrapped them all in the blanket. Amber hummed quietly and Lucy stared at her. Erza smiled at them softly. She glanced at Lucy and mouthed something, and Lucy could read what she was saying.

'_She hums just like you.'_ Lucy smiled and kissed Amber's head and started humming along. Erza watched her two favorite girls hum together. It was a peaceful moment and something she was grateful to have. Moments where all of them could relax together like this just didn't come as often as she wanted. Erza put her hand behind Amber and grabbed Lucy's hand. They looked at each other and could see the pure love in the others eyes. No matter what they did, the Scarlet family stuck together and helped each other. Their family could not be torn apart and neither Erza or Lucy would let it happen. It's moments like these that they were thankful they decided to start a family.

**AN: I'm thinking about making a few more one shots about the Scarlet family doing different things for winter...Anyone want to see something in particular? PM me or leave a review :D Good Day! I also have one planned for Thanksgiving! XD Don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories...**


	2. Christmas Eve

Lucy walked outside and joined Amber in the middle of their yard. She smiled at her daughter.

"Ready to build a snowman?"

"Can we make a snow-woman since we have no boys in our home?" Amber said as she kicked around some snow.

"Sure." Lucy said slowly before getting on her knees to make the bottom of the snow-woman. Amber grinned and starting rolling around. Lucy laughed. They made their way around the yard as they made the bottom bigger and bigger. Amber started on the middle as Lucy ran inside to get some things to decorate the snow-woman. She went upstairs first to see if Erza was awake or not. She smiled as she found her lover tucked under the blankets and snoring lightly. She exited the room after placing a soft kiss on Erza's head and shut the door. Lucy went back outside to see Amber struggling to lift the middle half of the snow-woman. She ran over to her daughter and helped lift it up. They walked over and sat it on top of the bottom half.

"Now for her head!" Amber said excitedly. Lucy made a snowball and tossed it at Amber's back. The young girl turned and puffed her cheeks out. Lucy covered her mouth as she laughed. Amber picked up a ball of snow and threw it at her mother. Lucy dodged it and hid behind their half built snow-woman. Amber ducked in front of it and got ready to attack. Lucy lifted her head up and looked around. She didn't see Amber, so she started to crawl. Amber grinned and tackled her mother to the ground. Lucy yelped and laughed as Amber started tickling the exposed skin on her neck.

"Amber!"

"Got you mommy!"

"I give..up!" Lucy sighed in relief when Amber let up and just laid on top of her. They heard a chuckle come from the house and looked up at the same time to see Erza standing in the doorway with a blanket around her.

"Mommy!"

"Erza!"

"And what are you two up to?"

"Making a snow-woman!" Amber said excitedly as she ran up to Erza and hugged her.

"Snow-woman? That sure looked like you were tickling your mom."

"She threw a snow ball at me."

"I did." Lucy laughed and got up. She hugged Erza and took in her warm scent. "She cheated just like you did to me."

"I'm glad I'm teaching her well." Erza grinned and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah just great. Well we have a lot to do today! Come on Amber, we have to finish the snow-woman. Then we can go start the cookies."

"Yay!" Amber took off and started making the head of their snow-woman. Lucy smiled and kissed Erza's cheek.

"Did we wake you?"

"No you didn't. I was up, but then I heard you guys laughing and I wanted to see why." Erza smiled and checked to see if Amber was watching before placing a quick kiss on Lucy's lips. "I'm always happy to see you both smiling."

"Want to help with the cookies?"

"Sure. I'm just going to go take a shower first."

"Okay." Lucy went back to working on the snow-woman with Amber while Erza watched them a little longer before going inside. They put the head on top and high fived each other. "Let's decorate!"

"I'll make the face!"

"I'll put the scarf on!" Amber started putting the face together and Lucy found a scarf and started wrapping it around its neck. They hummed and worked around each other. Soon, the snow-woman was finished and they admired their work. "I think we did a great job!"

"Aye sir." Amber jumped in the air and hugged Lucy. "Can we go bake cookies now? I want Santa to eat some!"

"Of course Amber." Lucy smiled knowingly and followed her daughter inside. They stopped by the door and removed their boots. Amber ran into the kitchen and washed her hands. Lucy walked up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom and slipped out of her pants. She dropped them in the laundry basket and found a dry pair to put on.

"Hey."

"Oh Erza." Lucy turned and smiled at Erza. She started blushing as she saw Erza standing before her naked and dripping wet. In one hand was a towel. Lucy should be used to this by now, but she would always get hot when she saw Erza like this, and with her still pants-less, it wasn't any better. She quickly put them on and sighed in relief. Erza shook her head and let out a small chuckle. She knew what she did to Lucy when she looked like this.

"Are you baking yet?"

"N-no. We just got inside." Lucy stuttered and started walking towards the door. Erza yawned.

"All right. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay."

"I'm not going to jump you. Calm down." 

"Try putting some clothes on..."

"I will. Oh I need to ask you something."

"Right now?"

"I probably won't have another chance."

"Fine." Lucy sighed and turned back to Erza. The knight sat on the bed and leaned close to Lucy.

"Is she still set on sleeping downstairs?"

"Yeah. She wants to wait for Santa."

"You couldn't talk her out of it?"

"Nope." Lucy smiled and kissed Erza's cheek before skipping to the door. "But I'm sure she will be asleep. Don't worry Santa."

"Oh I won't Mrs. Claus." Erza smirked and Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"I have to get back to her. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Yeah yeah."

"Good." Lucy left the room and walked back down the steps. She found Amber getting the ingredients together. "In a hurry?"

"I want to make sure they get done for Santa."

"They will." Lucy laughed and joined her daughter in baking. Lucy mixed the ingredients together and Amber used cookie cutters to make different shaped cookies. They worked in silence and occasionally spoke about random things and Amber wanted to know more and more about Santa. Lucy laughed it off and tried to answer the questions as best as she could. Erza walked down the stairs and joined them in the kitchen and tried eating the cookie dough. Lucy smacked her hand away and Erza put on a little pout. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued working. Erza looked over the blondes shoulder and Lucy sighed. "Erza...how about you decorate the cookies that are done baking? Amber is almost done cutting out the last batch, so she can help you in a bit. I need to go call Natsu real quick. Don't make a mess."

"I know. I'm not that bad."

"I don't know..."

"Just go. We can handle it." Erza pushed Lucy out of the kitchen and then went to work on putting icing on the cookies. Amber got out some sprinkles and shook some on the cookies Erza passed her. They worked quite fast and Lucy crept into the kitchen. She ran her fingers through some icing and wiped them on both Amber and Erza's cheeks. They jumped with a start and turned to glare at Lucy. The blonde gulped. She had never seen both her girls glare at the same time. She burst out laughing again and Erza wiped some frosting on her nose. "Think you can escape? Think again."

"Sorry, you guys just looked so cute. I had to."

"Mommy we're almost done!"

"That's great. I'll behave..." Amber turned back to her work and Erza went to wipe the icing off her cheek, but Lucy leaned in and licked it off for her. Erza blushed and licked the frosting off Lucy.

"Behave Lucy or Santa won't give you anything."

"Oh trust me I'll get something."

Erza leaned in and whispered into Lucy's ear. "Yeah a spanking."

Lucy blushed and turned her head away. "And that's only the beginning."

"You're right. Now back to the task at hand." The girls went back to work and finished baking the cookies. Amber smiled at her parents.

"Now let's go watch movies!"

…**...**

The three girls passed the day by watching movies and getting the occasional visits from their friends. So when night time came around Erza found herself being the last person awake which was a good thing. She got to be the one to act as Santa while Lucy made sure their daughter stayed asleep. Seeing that Lucy was sleeping, Erza could only hope everything went as planned. She tip toed around the house and when she finally put the presents under the tree, she sighed in relief. She looked over at Lucy and smiled. She had Amber wrapped in her arms as they slept peacefully. Erza sat down beside them and listened to their even breathing. The fire still crackled slowly as it started to die and everything felt peaceful. When they woke up in the morning it would be hectic what with Natsu and Gray wanting to come over, but for the moment they could relax in peace together. Erza laid down and snuggled close to Lucy. She let her arm wrap around her and Amber. Lucy moved a little in her sleep to get closer to Erza and she smiled. The knight looked at the clock and smiled. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
